Total Drama World Cruise!
by Stardust3299
Summary: Its the new season of total drama, folks! What will happen as 22 teens go around the world on a massive cruise ship, taking part in events that only Chris could come up with? Read to find out! Theme song is now UP! *APPS CLOSED*
1. The Dealio

Total Drama World Cruise!

Ok, so the deal is I need 21 applications, 10 girls ( I only need 10 because i am adding my own character!) and 11 boys from you guys to make the new season of of Total Drama: Total Drama World Cruise! So basically what its all about is 22 contestants go around the world on a 4 star cruise boat ( I know I am much better than Chris) and compete in wild scavenger hunts in each country, each of them with a different twist.

The best part is that each of the contestants ( i.e you) can decide who gets voted off. I can just decide who gets invinsibility.

You can send in your apps by private messaging me or in the reviews. I want the applications to look something like this:

The example is of my own character, Israela Otabor.

Name: Israela Otabor

Nickname(s): Raela, Izzy

Apperance: African, light/ mocha skinned. Light brown sleepy eyes, chin length curly hair, high cheek bones, slim

Clothes: lilac maxi dress, violet high heel wedges and purple head band

Stereo type: Hippy

Personality: quiet, kind, peaceful and smiley. very fashion- orientated and a family girl. Under all those hippy qualities is a girl with a lot of anger issues and rage. DO NOT get on her nerves or she will plan revenge. Lives by the motto: Love Peace Happiness, hopes to find true love one day.

Hobby: swimming and staring at clouds and hanging with friends

Friend type: Laid back, kind and adventurous

So that is my characters app as an example. Get those apps in as soon as possible guys and try to make them as interesting as possible! Chris and Chef will stay the same. Oh and I want jocks, Ladies men, exchange students, nerds, geeks, bullies, cheerleaders, beauty queens, veggies and hippies and anything more!

Good Luck people get them in soon to me!

Love, Peace Happiness,

InsanelyCrazy3299


	2. Accepted Apps!

Chris strolls onto the dock shouting at one of his interns. " Oh and don't forget my latte! I have priorities people!" He stares ahead at the camera eyes widened." Are we on air?" The camera crew nods. Chris flips back his chin length shiny hair and smiles. " Welcome everyone to Total Drama World Cruise! Last seasons contestants got pretty messed up and I think one of 'ems a robot now so we have a WHOLE NEW CAST! Ok so the apps we've been getting have been awe-some! So real props for they peeps that made it, tough luck for the ones that don't!" Chris grins mischievously.

"Ok so listen up for your names!"…

**Ok thank you everyone for all your great apps! Here are the people that made it…**

**GIRLS**

Israela Otabor- The Angry Hippy ( My character )

Katrina Maine- Sarcastic Punk/Emo Rebel

Alexis Starling- Cheerleader/ Party girl

Amelia Romero- The Girl With No Emotion

Alisa Glaza – Gentle

Tonya Jane Peterson- Country Girl

Tori Brittain- The Athletic Sweetheart

Catty Ambrosa- Punk Rock Chick

Isabelle Jane Stilio- Freak/ Loser

SPARE PLACE

**BOYS**

Bob Twaggs_ Huge Dumb GentleMan

Flynn Nathaniel Forrest- Loser

Oliver Parker Noctua- Hot nerd

Stone Henderson- The Street Kid

Colby- The Charlie Brown Guy

SPACE

SPACE

SPACE

SPACE

SPACE

SPACE

Well done to everyone who made but keep hoping and keep applying because I might change my mind or accept others!

Ok so the deal is if you wanna be paired up- PM me

If you don't wanna be paired up- PM me

So you can vote people off but I decide who gets immunity.

And each of you will get your own POV section.

PM me if you have any further questions!

Love Peace Happiness, The Angry Hippy Girl

InsanelyCrazy3299


	3. Just one more thing!

Hey guys just one last suggestion: Since you already have a taste of Chris and the other contestants personalities it would be great if you could PM me your fist confessionals! And a big thanks to colbyleebrown for sending it in already- you rock!

Also it would be great if we had more nationalities and exchange students, like my character is British and some other guy is too but it would be great if we had more.

Also if you have any further questions just PM me!


	4. Final Accepted Apps!

Chris sits down on his office chair, feet up on the highly polished deck. He files his fingernails occasionally blowing and smiling. Chef walks into the room and rolls his eyes at Chris. "What? Can't a man groom himself?" Chris says sitting up in his chair. He glances at the piece of paper in chef's hand. "What you got there?". "The final contestants list. Take it ad read it pretty boy!" Chef growls. Chris stands up and takes the piece of paper, his eyes scanning and skimming. "Awesome Bunch! Ok let me read thm out to you Cheffie!" Chef rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh joy, the sound of your voice again".

**Ok so a big thanks to all of you who applied and thanks so much for your cooperation! Here are the contestants:**

GIRLS

Israela Otabor-The Angry Hippy ( my character)

Catty Ambrosa- Punk Rock Chick

Katrina Maine - sarcastic punk/emo chick

Alexis Starling- Cheerleader/party girl

Amelia Romero- The Girl with No Emotion

Alisa Glaza- The gentle Russian

Tonya Jane Peterson- Country Girl

Tori Brittain- The Athletic Sweetheart

Isabelle Jane Stilio- Freak/loser

Maria Lucerio- The Flirty Demon

Isabella Rivera- The eccentric daredevil artist

BOYS

Bob Twaggs- The Huge dumb gentleman

Flynn Nathaniel Forrest- Loser

Oliver parker Noctua- Hot nerd

Stone Henderson- The street Kid

Sam Habros- The pranking musician

Mike Ride- The Gamer

Colby- The Charlie Brown Guy

Liam Summers- The smart emo

Oisin Flannigan- The Jock

Gregory Fletcher- The cool Archer

Dai Mandella- The Crazy Brazillian

Ok so those are the contestants! Well done guys for getting in! oh and also I am having a vote on which past Total Drama character should co- host with Chris! PM me your vote or put it on the reviews and there is another vote for our first destination on the cruise ship. I am thinking somewhere in Europe… Here are your choices:

Spain

France

England

Italy

Please get back to me with your votes and for any further questions you know what to do- PM me!

Thankyou!

Love Peace Happiness, The angry Hippy

InsanelyCrazy3299


	5. Sorry!

Sorry! Forgot one last contestant that I forgot to add on:

Jerome Masterson-The British Exchange Student


	6. Meet the Contestants Part 1!

Chris stands at the end of the dock, tapping his foot impatiently. "Where are they! Come on I wanna start the show already!" He stomps his foot, frustrated. Chef rolls his eyes and shoves Chris so he stumbles over, messing up his hair. " Quit complaining!" Chris glares at Chef and crosses his arms. In the distance he hears the sound of a car horn. His eyes widen with excitement and he grins mischievously. " The first contestants here! EEEEE!" Chris jumps up and down, clapping his hands manically. Chef shoves him again. "Stop prancing around like a little girl! MAN UP!" Chris frowns.

The camera crew signal at him to stare forward at the camera as they go on air. Chris flips back his shiny black hair and grins. "Hello Total Drama Fans! Welcome back to the newest, freshest, awesomest new season: Total Drama World Cruise! Now last seasons contestants got a little messed up so we're back with a whole new cast! New personalities, fresh faces and some great new drama! On this season 22 contestants will travel around the world on a 4 star cruise ship- I know, I'm getting nicer- and compete in crazy scavenger hunts and wild events in each country! Awesome right? And following me, as always will be my loyal assistant, Chef!" Chef rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"Anyways, here comes our first contestant!" Chris says as he points towards an upcoming taxi.

The taxi stops and a girl steps out. As she walks towards the dock, she blinks her cinnamon brown eyes and flutters her long eyelashes in the sunlight. She swipes back a strand of her long curly brown hair, brushing against her dark coppery skin as she goes to stand beside Chris. She wears an ocean blue tank top, black Bermuda shorts and black ankle boots. The girl has an athletic figure. She grins. "Hey! I'm Alexis" she says, waving.

"Alexis, our cheerleader chick! Welcome to Total Drama World Cruise! Now, if you don't mind please stand over there". Chris says and points towards the end of the dock. "Sure thing! Oh and its-"She stops dead in her tracks and puts her hand up to her nose, pinching it. "What the heck is that smell! Ew gross" Alexis says, gagging. Chris grins. "Oh that? Its Chef! Hope you like it because its gonna be here for the rest of the season! Great huh?" Alexis looked at Chef and gagged. "Wow you really stink!" Chef growled and Chris rolled his eyes. "We know. Now go stand over there!" Alexis rolls her eyes.

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

**Alexis sits on the toilet seat her arms crossed. "Seriously Chef take a shower! Oh my gosh it was so gross! (gags) **

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Chris looks in the distance and sees another taxi coming up. "Second Contestant coming up!" The taxi stops and a guy steps out. His pale skin, flushed and he is tall, skinny and lanky. He has dark black hair which falls over his eyelids and piercing blue eyes. He walks over to Chris awkwardly and smiles and waves. He wears tight jeans with a black t-shirt with a skull and blood on it.

"You must be Liam, our emo bookworm." Chris says eyebrows raised. "Hi. Yep that's me" Liam says clutching a book in his right hand.

"Great. Now go stand over there." Chris says pointing. Liam stands next to Alexis smiling. "Hey". Alexis looks him up and down and grins before responding. "Hey I'm Alexis, but you can call me Lexi!." Liam smiles and then looks away towards the next upcoming contestant.

*IN THE CONFESSINAL BATHROOM*

Liam sits with a book in his hand. " This place isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Alexis is trying to be nice but I hate cheerleaders. They just use you. Well since I'm on this competition might as well try to win. It looks like its going to be a lot of work".

*END CONFESSINAL*

A minibus stops at the end of the dock and this time three people step out. The first one is a girl with long black wavy hair with green highlights and brown eyes. She wears camouflage shorts, black Converses and a black three quarter inch shirt that says ' I Am Insuperable'. The second to step out is a guy with messy red hair and hazel eyes. He wears a black zip up hoodie with a red t-shirt and black Vans. As he steps out the girl smiles at him as they hold hands and walk towards the dock. The third guy steps out- well actually trips out and falls flat on his face. He has dirty blonde hair and bluey green grey eyes. He gets up and dusts himself off. He wears a blue, grey and white plaid shirt with a wife beater underneath. He wears dirty black jeans with blue Converses. He runs to catch up with his friends as they stand beside Chris. Chris looks them up and down and looks at the cue cards in his hands.

"Ok, um redhead- Flynn. Girl- Isabelle and blondie over here must be Oliver! Welcome to Total Drama World Cruise guys! Go stand over there by the others".

"Hey guys I'm Alexis but you can call me Lexi!" Nice to meet you". Alexis says grinning at the three new contestants. Liam steps forward. "And I'm Liam, great to meet you". "Hey I'm Isabelle, but call me Izzy and this is Flynn my boyfriend and Oliver my best friends!" Isabelle grins and so does Flynn and Oliver. She stands beside Alexis and starts to chat with her.

*IN THE CONFESSINAL BATHROOM*

Isabelle sits cross legged on the closed toilet seat. She grins and. "I can't believe how nice this place is already! I thought Alexis might be really stuck up because she is a cheerleader and in my school the cheerleaders are so mean and horrible to me! But Alexis seems great! I love this place already! But still, we are the first five contestants here. Who knows what the others will be like…"

*END CONFESSINAL*

The next taxi arrives on the dock. A girl steps out. She wears a dark purple floral scarf around her chin length curly afro, her hair brushing against her smooth mocha colored skin as she walks. (She holds a strong resemblance to Courtney accept a softer face). She has sleepy hazel brown eyes, a curvy and long eyelashes. She has high cheekbones and soft mocha coloured lips. The girl wears a long flowing purple maxi dress with thin straps and high hell lilac wedges. She smiles sleepily as she stands beside Chris. He grins. "Israela, our own British hippy chick! Go stand over there with the other contestants please!" Israela sighs as she walks towards the end of the dock. "Actually Chris instead of 'British hippy chick' I prefer to be called love-peace-happiness orientated". Chris rolls his eyes. "Whatever! Just go stand over there".

Israela goes to stand beside Isabelle. She smiles and waves. "Hi! I'm Isabelle! Love your accent by the way!" Flynn grins at her. "Hey! I'm Flynn, nice to meet you". Oliver waves. " Yeah hi! I'm Oliver! Great accent!" Israela smiles and waves. "Nice to meet you guys!" Alexis smiles and Liam waves at her.

As they all start to chat and mingle, a car horns sounds in the distance they look up to see who the next contestant is. A tall girl with long legs steps out. She tosses her long brown hair and blinks her cocoa brown eyes, she had a curvy figure. Her lips stretch into a smile as she walks towards the docks and the sunlight glints against her dark tanned skin. Chris grins. "Hey Maria! Lookin' good!" Maria giggles. " Not bad yourself Chris!" She says and struts towards the end of the dock. Alexis rolls her eyes and Israela crosses her arms. Isabelle blinks at her and Flynn smiles half heartedly. Oliver grins. "Hey guys! My names Maria! Good to see you all!" Maria giggles and stands at the end of the group her hands on her hips. Israela smiles at Maria, who stands beside her and waves. "Hey Maria! I'm Israela, good to see you!". Maria stares at her blankly and looks her up and down. She smirks and rolls her eyes. Israela gasps and crosses her arms stepping away from her.

*IN THE CONFESSINAL BATHROOM*

Israela sits on the seat, her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. "Ok, that Maria has seriously got problems! How are we supposed to achieve world peace when SOME people refuse to make friends!"

*END CONFESSINAL*

Israela scowls at at Maria and glances towards the next upcoming taxi. Maria rolls her eyes.

*IN THE CONFESSIONAL BATHROOM*

Maria: "Whatever! Like I really care what that hippy thinks about me. She's weird, totally useless as an alliance mate. I'm here to win, not make best friends with a bunch of losers. But that Isabelle girl… she may be useful".

*END CONFESSIONAL*

The next taxi stops and a guy steps out. He has floppy brown hair and bright blue eyes and his naturally pale skin was slightly tanned. He wore a brown shirt with blue jeans, white shoes and a black watch. He walks over to Chris and smiles. "Hey, I'm Colby". Chris points to the dock. "Nice to meet you dude. Now go stand over there".

Colby walks towards the end of the dock and stands beside Israela. He smiles at her fondly and blushes. She glances at him and smiles back. "Hi, I'm Israela, nice to meet you. Colby is it?" Colby grins at her. "Um yeah! Nice accent Israela! You from England?"

"Yeah, I-"Maria rolled her eyes. "Would you shut it already hippy girl?" Israela scowled and Colby glared.

The next taxi came and a girl stepped out. A girl with lightly tanned skin and freckles stepped out. She has a thin but athletic figure and almond shaped forest green eyes. She has dirty blonde hair, thick bangs and a semi high ponytail. She wears a sleeveless red and blue plaid shirt with a white wife beater underneath, blue denim shorts, white socks and worn out sneaker. She jogs towards Chris and smiles. "Hey Chris! I can't wait for this cruise its going to be so great!" she grins a warm smile and speaks with a country accent.

"Tonya, our country girl!" Chris says pointing towards the deck. She jogs towards it and stands next to Israela, Colby and Isabelle. "Hey guys, I'm Tonya but you can call me T.J!" Israela smiles and so does the others. "I'm Israela, Great to meet you!"

"The names Isabelle"

"I'm Colby". Lexi waves and smiles. "Its Lexi".

Flynn waves. "I'm Flynn, love the accent!"

"And I'm Oliver". T.J smiles at them all and glances at Maria. "Hey! How ya'll doing?" Maria smirks. "Whatever". Tonya seems taken aback but smiles halfheartedly anyway. Oliver walks up to her and whispers in her ear. "Don't worry about her, you'll get used to it eventually." T.J blushed and smiled. "Thanks.

*IN THE CONFESSINAL BATHROOM*

T.J: "Hey ya'll! I can't believe I'm really here! I've never even been outside of my town, let alone on a cruise ship like one of those fancy schmancy movie stars! I can't wait to rock the first challenge! Then maybe I can get more girl friends to talk about...girl stuff with...hopefully..."

*END CONFESSINAL*

The next contestant stepped on the dock. She has pretty brown hair with purple streaks and jade green eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned with dusted freckles. She wears a short sleeved white shirt with a purple tank top underneath with black leggings with ringlets of violet in them. She wore a short mini skirt and black combat boots. She walked towards Chris. "Hey, I'm Catty. Chris smiles and points towards the dock. "Hey Catty".

Catty waves and smiles. "Hey guys, Whats up?" The contestants grin and begin to chat again.

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Maria: "Ok, I'm not a big fan of punks but who knows, that girl could come in handy"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Maria jogs up to Catty and flutters her eyelashes. "Hey Catty, I'm Maria! Its so great to meet you! Oh and I love your skirt its so cute!" Catty raises her eyebrows but smiles half heartedly. "Hey". Israela glares at Maria and hisses in Catty's ear. "Watch your back with her Catty! She's sneaky". Catty nods and smiles.

The next contestant steps out of the taxi and a guy steps out. He's very tall, broad shouldered and muscular. The guy has big blue eyes, medium length dark brown hair and stubble on his chin. He walks towards Chris and Chef and high fives Chris. "Bob! Nice dude!" As Bob walked over to the other contestants he high fived them all and joked around. "So great to be here! Totally stoked!"

The camera zoomed in towards Chris. He grinned and tossed his shiny hair. "That was the first 11 contestants of Total Drama World Cruise! Interesting bunch right? Tune in after the break to see who we've got in store next!"

**Ok guys what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Get back to me as soon as you can with your thoughts and PM me for any other questions! Oh and don't forget to send in your votes for the first destination and co host!**

**Love peace happiness**

**InsanelyCrazy3299**


	7. Meet the Contestants Part 2!

There has been a change in contestants guys so now Oisin Flannigan- the jock is out of the game and Joe Smeader- The Nice Guy is in. I am sooooooooo sorry for the confusion ( Hides behind desk) don't get angry with me…

The first 11 contestants stood in a single file line on the end of the dock while Chris gave them instructions. "Ok what I want you to do is go on the boat but stay near the edge so we can all still see your pretty faces. Got that?"

Israela stepped forward. "Ok, um can I just ask Chef what will the eating arrangements be?" "You will eat, what I tell you to eat! Got that soldier?" Israela rolled her eyes and stepped back.

*IN THE CONFFESIONAL BATHROOM*

Israela: "Whats with the over exaggerated soldier act Chef? Its kind of creepy"

*END CONFFESIONAL*

Isabelle waved her hand up in the air. "I gotta question: um, what will the sleeping arrangements be?"

Chris groaned. "All questions may or may not be answered at the end of the show. Got it?". The contestants nodded and made their way on to the ship. T.J sighed happily. "This is so great! I can't wait 'till we start moving!" Israela giggle. "I know right? Its gonna be so great if we get to go to England! Its been so long since I've been and- OW!" Maria kicked her in the back of her leg. "Oops! Sorry, totally an accident". She snickered and Israela growled. Colby went over to help her. Israela marched over to Maria and hissed at her. "Listen Maria, you do anything to annoy me you will find my foot up your stinkin as-". Bob stepped in between the two girls. "Come on girls hold it! Wait till the show starts! Gotta save the drama!". "Whatever. Just keep hippy girl away from me", Maria said stalking off to the further edge. Colby sighed.

*IN THE CONFESSIONAL BATHROOM*

Colby: "That Israela's really nice and cute. Why's Maria hate her already? (Glares at the Camera) If Maria keeps this up she might just get a prank coming to her…"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

The contestants here a car horn in the distance and turn to see who the twelfth competitor will be. The taxi stopped and a guy stepped out. His skin is lightly tanned and he was quite a tall guy. He wears white shorts, partially dirty white sneakers and a white t-shirt with a Ray Allen Boston Celtic jersey over it. He walks over to Chris and smiles. "Hey! The names Joe". "Nice to meet you dude. If you don't mind could you please go and stand on the end of the dock" Chris says, pointing. Joe stands rather awkwardly at the end of the dock but smiles and waves when he sees the first 11 contestants waving down at him from the ship. The next taxi stops by the dock a girl steps out. She wears a black tutu dress, tear drop diamond necklace, low cut smokey white boots with chunky wooden heels. Two pink flowers embed to her deep brown, shoulder length hair and white lace gloves that reach up to the wrists. The girl has pale skin, a slender build, thin pink lips and bright green eyes. She ghosted over to Chris and smiled. "Hey, my name is Alisa, a pleasure to meet you Chris McClain". She spoke in a thick Russian accent. Chris smiled. "Nice to meet you Alisa. Loving the Accent! Now if you don't mind…" He pointed towards the dock. Alisa sauntered over to Joe and smiled. "Hello. My name is Alisa Glaza. And you are?" "Joe, Joe Smeader. And its great to meet you Alisa". Alisa smiled again and grinned to the other contestants on the ship.

The next taxi stopped and a girl got out. She wore a black tank top with a plaid purple jacket, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Skinny ripped jeans and black converses. Her hair was thinly layered and black and her eyes are bright green. She is Pilipino and her skin is lightly tanned. She also wore a black headband around her hair. She walked straight pass Chris and Chef and greeted them with a backhanded wave. Chris and Chef looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. "Sorry, I'm tired and I don't really feel like being told 'go stand at the end of the dock'". Chris rolled his eyes. "You must be Katrina."

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Maria: "Another punk emo girl with attitude? This competiton looks harder than I thought. But...if I can get that loser Isabelle and Katrina both obeying me, that million dollars is mine".

*END CONFESSIONAL*

The next car horn sounded in the distance and a minibus drove up. 3 people were being pushed out by several interns. All the contestants stared at Chris. "What? We can't all get a taxi you know, we are on a budget. If you live in the same area you travel together! Simple as that." He rolled his eyes and introduced the next contestants. Two guys and a girl walked towards Chris, all looking aggravated. The first guy is tall and slender and rather skinny. He has muscular arms and brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark green Polo shirt, black Levi jeans, and black converse. He also wears a green and black striped fedora hat, with a red feather sticking out of it. He smiles half heartedly at Chris. "Hi, I'm Greg." Chris grins. "Our Archer Dude. Niiiice." Behind him the next guy jogs up. He has dark emerald eyes, pale skin and short straight brown hair. He wears a grey shirt the word utah is printed across the chest in red faded letters, dark blue denim jeans, a well warn belt, sunglasses, a pair of blue shoes lovingly dubbed smurf stompers. He holds a Nintendo DSI in his hands and is mumbling something to himself. He jogs up to Chris. "Press the X button! Now the A! Oh yes! Score! Oh and Hi Chris!". "Chris grins. "Mike, our gamer dude." Mike grins and walks towards the end of the dock.

The girl walks up to Chris her face blank. Her skin is tanned and she has black wavy hair just past her shoulders. Her eyes are a deep brown and she wears a blue tshirt, baggy worn out jeans, white tennis shoes and a black belt around her waist. "My name is Amelia." "Pretty much guessed that already but... Amelia! The emotionless wonder!"

She sighed and walked towards the dock.

The next minibus sounded and out got four angry looking people. They were all being shoved out by interns and what looks like an angry beaver. The two girls walked up first. The first one has tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes and long eyelashes. She has long blacky brown hair with ash brown highlights and turquoise streaks. She wears a bright hot pink tank top and an off the shoulder crop top with the London bridge, and black short shorts, a black knit beret, a black lace glove, and black converse high-tops. She walks over to Chris and grins. "Hey Chris! Oh and you too Chef! I'm Isabella! This is going to be so great! I love it already! Yay!" She grins manically then jogs over to the end of the dock. The second girl follows closely behind her. She has lightly tanned skin, straight mahogany brown hair and sapphire blue eyes and has a strong thin athletic build. She wears a wears a yellow blouse with small ruffles on the neck hole, a blue denim cardigan, sapphire blue jeans and white sneakers. "Hey Chris! I'm Tori great to meet you!" She smiled and went to stand beside Isabella. The two guys walk up together. The first one has light brown hair, spiked at the front and hazel eyes. He has tanned skin and muscular arms. He wears a Blue tee shirt, jeans and blue and white DC shoes. He grins at Chris. "Hey! I'm Sam." The second guy walks up and stares at Chris and Chef blankly. He has muscular arms and dark brown hair with deep blue eyes. He wears a white t-shirt and navy blue jeans with a rip in them above the knee cap and his red Nikes. " The names Stone". He says before strutting over to the end of the dock. He looks up and eyes the other contestants on the ship. He stops and stares at Alexis for a second before moving on. She gasps and flushes red.

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Maria: "Ok, that Stone kid thinks he's all that. Strutting over to the dock like that. Looking at me with those deep… blue gorgeous eyes… (Shakes her head angrily) Totally over rated! Hate him already."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

TJ saw Alexis staring and nudged. "Aw, you gotta crush already?" she said giggling. Alexis stared at her, jaw dropping. "No way! Me? Have a crush on that? Don't be ridiculous."

TJ was about to respond when two tax's sounded and two guys stepped out. The first one leaped out of the taxi and bounded across to Chris. The guy is short, skinny and has dark tanned skin. His eyes are bright blue and has dirty blonde hair. He wears ripped brown shorts, orange tshirt and brown sandals. He greets Chris with an over exaggerated hand shake and a crazy grin. "Hey Chris! So great to be here! When are we leaving? My names Dai by the way!" Chris snatches his hand away and smiles awkwardly. "You must be our crazy Brazilian! Now go… leap over there or something".

The second guy strolls towards Chris with a charming smile on his face. He has platinum blonde shaggy hair, icy blue eyes and he wears white short sleeve shirt with a gray vest that is silk and gray dress pants with black loafers. He walks over to Chris and pats him on the shoulder. "Pleasure to meet you Chris! And might I say you're looking rather ravishing!". He says in posh British accent. Chris grins. "Jerome, dude! Our charming British exchange student. Say hello ladies!". Jerome strolls over to the dock and smiles at all the contestants charmingly. Every girl sighs dreamily- except Israela.

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Israela: "Puh-lease! I can see straight through that guy. Everyones forgetting that I'm British too, I just don't talk with a strong accent all the time. I know what he's doing: using his accent as an advantage, trying to charm his way through the show with a hot British accent. Trust me it works. I've done it before" 

*END CONFESSIONAL*

The camera zooms in on Chris. He grins and flips his hair. "Well this is it guys! The contestants for our fourth season of Total Drama! Tune in next time to see how the contestants cope with their new teams, roommates and first mini challenge! See you nest time on Total…Drama…World Cruise!" The camera switches off and the contestants make their way onto the ship. Tori puts up her hand. "So if we can't know our roommates until tomorrow where will we sleep?". Chris grins. "Oh that problem? Its already sorted. Your homes made sleeping bags await you on the sky deck." The cast groans. "Wow you just care about us so much don't you Chris?" Isabelle said rolling her eyes. "Come on guys it won't be that bad! Its gonna be fun!" Dai says grinning. The cast turn to glare at him. "Or not…"

Soooooooooooooo what do you think? PM me for any questions and stuff like that and theres still time to change your votes for co host! But the destination has already been decided. ITALY! Woooo hoo! Hope you liked it! Oh and PM me for confirmations on pairings pleassse!

Love Peace Happiness

InsanelyCrazy3299 The Angry Hippy


	8. Episode 1: Snakes On A Boat Part 1

Thankyou guys for all your reviews! In this chapter the contestants will have their first mini challenge and there will be TWO surprises! Enjoy!

_**Tori puts up her hand. "So if we can't know our roommates until tomorrow where will we sleep?". Chris grins. "Oh that problem? Its already sorted. Your homes made sleeping bags await you on the sky deck." The cast groans. "Wow you just care about us so much don't you Chris?" Isabelle said rolling her eyes. "Come on guys it won't be that bad! Its gonna be fun!" Dai says grinning. The cast turn to glare at him. "Or not…"**_

The contestants sigh as Chris and Chef leads them towards the dining hall. "This bites" Flynn says groaning. Oliver puts a hand on his shoulder. "Don't remind me". "Well at least we get to eat a decent meal before sleeping, I've heard the former contestants complain about how yucky Chef's cooking is" Tori states. Chef turns and glares before carrying on walking. "Yeah that's true! The food here must be pretty good if its 4 stars" Catty says perking up. "And I heard that cruise ship food, is meant to be awesome!" Colby says grinning.

"Yeah! I can't wait to taste the delicious calzones!" Israela says happily.

"And maybe the will even have some traditional Russian food! I miss home so much". Aliza says. "Feeling a bit homesick huh?" Bob says to Aliza. She nods sadly. "Especially the food". Bob nods. "So where is Russia? Is it like in Sweden?". Aliza glances up at Bob, her eyebrows raised. "Um, no. Sweden is a country not a continent". Bob looks confused but nods. "Ah. So is it like in Germany then?" Aliza looks at Bob and giggles. "Lets, just say yes for now". Bob grins at her.

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Aliza: "That gentleman, Bob seems nice. Befriending him would be a nice perk to the season."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

*IN THE CONFESSIONAL BATHROOM*

Bob: "Aliza seems great! I just hope she isn't put off by me not being the next Shalbert Winestein…"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Near the back of the group Isabelle and Maria are chatting to each other. "Wow you actually think my shoes look nice? Thanks Maria! I like your's too!" Isabelle says smiling. Maria forces a smile to her lips. "No problem they're really… cute!"

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Maria: "Well of course she would like my shoes! They are much better quality, better looking and they don't look like brick on my feet"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Katrina rolls her eyes. "Wow you're actually not a bad liar Maria. Lets just hope you keep it up for the rest of the season". Maria glanced at Katrina and gasped. "What do you mean Katrina? I am so not lying! I do like her shoes!"

Katrina smirks. "Just keep working at it Maria, you'll get the hang of manipulating people soon". Alexis says grinning at Katrina. Maria glares. "What do you know! Come on Isabelle you know I'm not lying right?" Isabelle glances at all three girls before smiling half heartedly at Maria. "Sure!"

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Isabelle: "I don't know about Maria… Alexis and Katrina don't seem to like her but she seems kinda nice to me"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Stone walks up behind the bickering girls and smirks. "Tension already? Pfft, chicks!" Dai pats Stone on the back. "I know what you mean dude, too much tension goes on between girls. Guys get along like a house on fire! But wouldn't it be cool if a house did actually catch on fire! I would love to jump off a burning building!" Isabella, who's walking beside TJ grins at Dai. "I know right! That's one of the things I've always wanted to try. Along with bungee jumping, sky diving, jumping off the leaning tower of Pisa…"

Amelia trails behind all the other contestants, her head down, deep in thought. Joe glances around his shoulder and shouts out to her. "Hey! Are you ok?" When she doesn't reply he jogs up to her and pats her on the shoulder. She looks up and stares at him blankly. "May I help you?" .Joe smiles. "Nah its cool, I was just coming over to see if you're ok. You looked a little down." Amelia sighs. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own needs. I do not need your assistance as my babysitter". Joe looks taken aback but smiles anyway. "Ok, but if you need any help you know where I am!" Amelia sighs again as she turns her back to him. "I'll try not to strain myself.".

The contestants arrived at the dining hall and took their seats. After about 15 minutes of waiting, Mike called out to Chris. "Hey, dude wheres our food! Starving over here!". Chris grins mischievously. "No worries, Chef will be out any minute with your dish." Bob grins and gives a thumbs up. Liam looks up from his book. "Wait, did he just say Chef?" The contestants groan. Greg calls out. "Hey I thought you said this is a 4 star cruise ship! Why is Chef cooking?" "It is a 4 star cruise ship but Chef still needs something to do so I guess its 0 star food for you guys. Hurry up and eat then get some rest." Chris exits the room. Greg sighs and turns back to his table. He glances up and sees Katrina staring at his muscles and he grins at her. She turns and blushes furiously. After the contestants finish eating their 'food' they go to the sky deck and set down their stuff. The girls go and find somewhere to change before sleeping. Soon enough its dark and the contestants drift off to sleep-well most of the contestants…

_**That night under the stars…**_

Alisa lies awake staring up at the sky and writing in her journal. Tears slide down slowly on her cheeks. She sniffles. Bob looks up from where he is sleeping on the deck and whispers at her. "Hey! Alisa are you ok?" he say shuffling over to her. She smiles and nods. "Fine. Just homesick." Bob puts on a goofy grin. "Oh. Ok! Night!" He goes back to his sleeping bag and lies down. Alisa smiles to herself and shakes her head. She closes her journal and lays her head down, drifting to sleep.

So did you like it? That just part 1 of the first episode because I just really wanted to fit that part in! Hope you liked it! PM me for anything else!

Love Peace Happiness

InsanelyCrazy3299. The Angry Hippy

ALSO TEAM NAME IDEAS PLEASE!


	9. Episode 1: Snakes On A Boat Part 2

THE NEXT MORNING…

Chris tiptoes onto the sky deck and weaves his way round the sleeping contestants. He grins at the camera tossing his hair. "Aw, they look so peaceful!" He pulls a mega horn out of his pocket. "Too bad we have to wake 'em up!" Chris presses the horn and a screeching sound echoes. The contestants immediately spring up, hands over there ears. They glare at Chris when they realize it's only him. "What the hell!" Israela shouts angrily, still in her cloud print pajamas. "What's your problem Chris!" Maria yells. Chris rolls his eyes. "Just trying to wake you all up. After all, don't you wanna know your roommates and teams?" He says waving a sheet of paper in the air. The contestants sigh and gather round him. "Listen up because I am only going to say this once. First of all teams. This season there will be team names which I came up with. First of all the Killer Whales. If your name is called up go stand over by the left of me". Chris points absentmindedly. "Ok, listen up:

Israela

Alexis

Sam

Colby

TJ

Isabella

Maria

Dai

Bob

Alisa

And Stone, All of you go stand on the left." The contestants that were called out go stand on the left. Alexis looks at Maria and rolls her eyes. "Great. Now I'm stuck with you". Maria scowls. Stone walks up to Alexis and grins. "Cheer up! At least you have me on your team." Alexis glances at him and rolls her eyes. "Even worse!" She turns from him blushing furiously. Colby walks up to Israela, who is chatting with Isabella and TJ. "Hey Israela! Hey Isabella! Looks like we're team mates!" Israela grins. "At least we have some decent people on the team then". Isabella grins at her. "I know! This is gonna be so much fun! A cruise ship around the world! Plus all the cenery for my art!" Sam walks over to them. "You're into art? Cool! I play the guitar."

Chris shushes them and starts reading again. "If your name is called out go stand on the left, just to make sure everybody's here. Listen up for the Screaming Dolpins:

Catty

Greg

Katrina

Joe

Amelia

Isabelle

Flynn

Oliver

Jerome

Tori

And Liam." The contestants go to the right. Catty looks around. "Hey, how come there are more players on their team?" Chris rolls his eyes. "Because I feel like putting uneven teams ok?" Catty glares and walks off to talk to Katrina. "Can you believe that guy?" She says scowling. Catty glances at Katrina who's staring at Greg dreamily. She smirks. "Hey Katrina, looks like you've got our crush!" Katrina shakes her head and gains composure. She smirks back. "Yeah right! I'm not into him. But looks like we're on the same team anyway." Greg walks up to them. "Catty and Katrina, is it? I'm Greg. Looks like we're in this together". Katrina smiles. "Hi. I just hope I can survive Chris."

Isabelle walks up to Oliver and Flynn and hugs her best friend and boyfriend. "At least we're on the same team." Oliver smiles. "As long we're on the same team I might just make it through this season". Joe walks over to Amelia. "So are you ok?" She looks up at him and smiles half heatedly. "Yes, yes I'm fine. I guess we're on the same team. That's ok then". Joe grins. "Yeah, I guess so."

Jerome strolls over to Catty, Katrina and Greg and smiles charmingly. "Hello! It looks as though we're on the same team! I'm Jerome by the way. Pleasure to meet you!" All three of the contestants smile warmly at Jerome and welcome him. "Hey I'm Catty! Nice accent". Jerome smiles. "Thankyou very much. But my accent is seemingly nothing compared to your beautiful voice". Catty blushes and smiles back at Jerome. "Thanks".

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Jerome: "This competiton is even less work than I thought. Most of the contestants seem dim witted. But I need to pick a select few for my alliance. Should be easy enough. Just pick out the dumb ones from the even dumber."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Ok enough chatting! On to the room mates. Some of you will be in pairs while others are in groups of three. Try not to complain too much. Ok the room mates for the Killer whales are:

Israela, Isabella and TJ

Alisa, Maria and Alexis

Bob, Stone and Dai

Colby, Sam and Mike", Chris announces.

Israela, Isabella and TJ all stare at each other excitedly. "This is gonna be so fun!" Israela giggles. TJ sighs happily. "I know! Just promise we can do some girly stuff?" Isabella nods. "Yeah! Straight after we do some stunts!" Alexis sighs and looks at Maria. "Wow this is so not going to be fun". Alisa looks at them both. Maria smiles at her and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't listen to her. She's just moody because Stone isn't noticing her." Alisa smiles half heartedly. Alexis' jaw drops open and she scowls at Maria. Stone comes jogging over. "I heard my name somewhere. What is it?" Alexis glances at him staring into his eyes then turns away blushing furiously. Maria giggles. "Oh its just Alexis. She's just angry because-" "Shut up and go buy yourself a life Maria" Alexis scowls. Stone stares at her and smirks. "Good one".

Sam goes up to Colby. "Hey roomie!" Colby grins back at Sam and Mike. "This is gonna be great! We have to read comics, preferably Charlie Brown and tell horror stories! I'm awesome at those!" Sam laughs. "Yeah and play pranks on Chris". Mike shakes his head. "Those are gonna have to wait. Totally stuck on this level!". Sam stares. "So let me guess, you're into video games?"

Chris shushes them. "SHUSH! Time to announce the Screaming Dolphins. Listen up:

Catty, Katrina and Isabelle

Tori and Amelia

Liam, Oliver and Flynn

And Joe and Jerome."

Just as the contestants were about to start chatting again Chris stopped them. "No time for that! Follow Chef to your Cabin dorms, take a shower and settle down. You guys stink." The contestants scowled and mumbled. As they were about to head out off the sky deck, the cabin door behind Chris burst open and someone- or something- leaped out and did a somersault in the air. All the contestants could see was a blur of fiery red hair and a manic grin, unclear of what the creature was until it landed beside Chris. Then it was all clear. The contestants gasped. Chris took a step back in shock. "I-Izzy? What are you doing here?" Izzy grinned manically. "Hey Chris! Oh, didn't you hear? I'm your new co host now! The producers hired me because they said I would bring more craziness to the show! My therapist says I bring craziness to everything. Awesome right!" Chris stands there frowning. "No, not awesome! This is my show!". "No Chris, OUR show! There's three of us now!"

"Three?"

"Oh yeah, I brought someone else too! HEATHER! HEATHER! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Izzy yells to the cabin door. Heather struts out frowning, her hair still in a ponytail. "Stop yelling crazy girl! You were meant to wait till the producers gave our cue!"

Chris groans. "Heather too? I thought you died!" Heather frowned. "Nice to see you to Chris! But stop messing around. WE have a show to host! I feel sorry for the new contestants. But anyway get to your cabins!" The contestants shuffled out. Heather, Izzy and Chris were left standing alone. "Aren't you going to show us our cabins?" Heather said. "Wha? You go stay with the other contestants". Izzy shook her head. "Nuh uh Chris! We're hosts too now! We're your equals!" Chris frowned. "Just follow me…"

_**In Alexis, Alisa and Maria's Cabin…**_

Alexis flings open the door and throw her stuff on the bottom bunk of a bed. She looks around. "Not bad. This room looks like it could be actually lived in." Maria shoves past her and throws her stuff on the bed on the right. "Whatever. Just don't get in my way". Alisa walks in after them and quietly sets her stuff down on the top bunk above Alexis. "Well I'm getting in the shower" says Maria flouncing past. Alexis steps in front of her. "Um, no! I'll think you'll find that I'm getting in the shower first."

"No, I just said I was."

"Well we don't always get everything we ask for do we?"

"Move Alexis seriously, you bimbo cheerleader".

"Try and make me!"

Alisa sighed as she sat down on a chair. This is going to be a long season.

_**In Bob, Stone and Dai's Cabin…**_

The door flings open and Dai comes bounding in. "Ooh! Ooh! I call top bunk!" He says running over and leaping up. Bob comes walking in. "Then I call bottom!" Stone shrugs and sets his stuff down on a single bed. "This room actually looks ok. Better to what I'm used to anyway." Bob grins. "This seasons gonna be awesome! And the teams are pretty great too! I know you like 'em dude!" Stone glance at Bob. "Why's that?" "Because I know you like that Alexis chick! I saw the way you looked at her!" Stone shrugged and grinned to himself. "Maybe". Dai leaps down. "This is so cool! But this room is cramped right? Doesn't it feel cramped to you because I feel cramped really, really cramped. Oh my gosh the walls are closing in! Closing in... Wait, no I'm cool". Bob and Stone exchange looks of confusion. "Right…"

_**In Israela, Isabella and TJ's cabin…**_

The door flings open and Isabella comes skipping in. She squeals excitedly. "This is so cool! I'm just glad I'm not with that Maria girl, she seems not so nice! Oh my gosh! Look at this painting, isn't it amazing? It so vibrant…" She says drifting off, staring intently at the painting. Israela walks in and stands beside her. "Yea I like it too. I think it captures natures real beauty, don't you?" Isabella smiles and nods and carries on looking at the painting. TJ comes in and sets her stuff down on the single bed. "I can't wait for this ship to get moving ya'll! I just want to hurry up and explore the world!" Israela smiles. "I know what you mean!" Isabella sighs. "All I hope to do is get to do some extreme stunt! So cool!". The girls smile at her. "I am just glad we all got put on the same team. This is going to be so much fun guys!" TJ says excitedly. "I just hope the first challenge isn't too hard…"

_**In Colby, Sam and Mike's cabin…**_

Colby walks in the room and sets his stuff down on the bottom bunk and Sam grabs the top. Mike quickly walks in and flings himself onto the bed setting his stuff down and brings out hid Nintendo DSI. Sam raises his eyebrows. "So you like gaming huh? That's Cool. I'm more into musical stuff. I play the guitar". Sam brings out a mahogany guitar and starts softly strumming. "You're pretty good dude!" Colby says bringing out a bunch of stuff from his hand luggage. Sam peers over into the bag. He see's whoopee cushions, fake vomit, Charlie Brown comics, fake gags… He grins. "So you're pretty into your pranking stuff eh?" Colby grins. "Yeah! Its fun and makes a good laugh!" Sam grins and starts bringing out whoopee cushions and other pranks out of his bag too. Colby smiles. "I think we're gonna get along just fine".

_**In Catty, Katrina and Isabelle's cabin…**_

Isabelle saunters in the room and sits on the single bed laying her head back. She sighs as Katrina comes walking in. "Hey are you ok?". Isabelle sighs again. "Yeah. I'm just happy to be away from that Maria girl. She seemed kind sketchy". Katrina sets her stuff on the top bunk. "Yeah I know right? Seriously sketchy." Catty walks in and sits on the bottom bunk, putting her stuff on the floor. "Who's sketchy?" She asks. "Maria". Isabelle replies. Catty smiles. "Oh yeah, there's always a sketchy girl". Katrina giggles. "This season could be ok. At least we're on the same team, and Izzy is a co host! She's crazy and funny, and-"

"And Greg is on our team so good news for Katrina" Catty says. Isabelle giggles when Katrina's jaw drops. "No! That's not good news! Not at all!" Isabelle rolls her eyes. "Right… Don't worry Katrina, you'll come to terms with it eventually."

Katrina turns and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, eventually…"

_**In Tori and Amelia's cabin…**_

Tori walks in the room and puts her stuff on the floor by one of the two single beds. Amelia goes to the other bed and sits down, her stuff on the floor. Tori lays back and sighs. "These beds are so much better than those horrible sleeping bags. Right Amelia? Amelia?" Tori glances up at Amelia who sits quietly deep in thought. "Are you ok?" Amelia looks up and smiles wanly. "Yes. I am just thinking." Tori grins. "Thinking about, oh I don't know Joe?" Amelia looks up at her and blushes. "N-No! I was just thinking about…about…the first challenge." Tori peers at her suspiciously but smiles. "Yeah. I hope its something to do with athletics because I'm great at sports. I used to be a real clutz and I am still a little now but…"

Amelia lets her mind drift off, blocking out her surroundings as she thinks, deepin in thought…

_**In Joe and Jerome's cabin…**_

Joe walks in and sets his stuff down on the single bed on the left. Jerome strolls in after him and puts his luggage on the other bed. He sighs in disgust. Joe glances at him. "Are you alright?" Jerome shakes his head. "Of course not! Have you seen the quality of this duvet? Its cotton! Cotton! How could they be so cheap as not even provide silk at the very least. I don't know how I'm supposed to get a decent sleep…" Joe raises his eyebrows.

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Joe: "I never realized how high maintenance Jerome is. Its just cotton. Maybe I should watch him. He seemed really welcoming earlier on but now I'm not so sure…"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

_**In Liam, Oliver and Flynn's cabin…**_

Oliver and Flynn come bounding in the room together, grinning. Oliver rushes to get top bunk. "I call top!" Flynn grins. "The I call bottom! Man, this is gonna be great! A free vacation! Right Liam?" Liam comes shuffling in, head down. He sits quietly on the single bed, putting down his luggage beside him. "Yeah great". He opens his suitcase to reveal a massive stack of books. Oliver's eyes widen. "Woah dude. That's a lot of books. You gonna read them all?" "I already have. I just thought I might read them again when I'm bored here". Flynn nods. "Maybe. But it's a cruise ship! There's a swimming pool hot tub, and there must be some other great stuff too!" Oliver high fives Flynn. "Yeah, you're right dude! Its gonna be great, huh Liam?" Liam smiles half heartedly. "Yeah, great…"

As all the contestants start to unpack, a message comes on through the loud speakers. Heather speaks. "Ok contestants! Wow I never realized how much fun this is! Finally I am the one bossing people around on a show instead of Chris! Anyway back to the announcement. I want the Killer whales to report to the dining hall in 10 minutes and the Screaming Dolphins to go to the fitness centre in 10 minutes as well. Be there or else"

_**10 minutes later…**_

The Killer Whales enter into the dining hall to find the room completely bare. The tables and chairs are gone and there is no sign of any of the co- hosts. "Trust Chris to be late" Alexis mumble angrily. After 10 minutes of waiting the team turns to leave but they find the door to be locked and all the other exits locked too. Israela bangs hard against the door. "Hey what gives?" The contestants eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Chris lcoked us in here!" Mike says.

Aliza's eyes widen. "What do we do!"

"The room its closing in! closing in, closing in… AHHHHH!" Dai says screaming running around the room till he hits the wall. The contestants roll their eyes and stare at each other. "What do we do?"

_**MeanWhile…**_

The Screaming Dolphins have been waiting in the now empty fitness centre for around 15 minutes but find they are in the same predicament as the Killer Whales. Gregs eyes widen when they can't open the door. "We're locked in? We're locked in! Oh crap what do we do? WHAT DO WE DO!" Greg's breathing speeds up and he starts to hyperventilate. Katrina put a hand on his shoulder. "Greg calm down! We will get out of here. We'll know what to do".

But they didn't know what to do. Chris had left them locked in a bare room without warning or instuctions all alone. What do they do and more importantly, what the heck is going on?

Sooooooo did you like it? Thanks for everyone for their ideas on teamnames. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. PM for any questions.

Love Peace Happiness

InsanelyCrazy3299, The Angry Hippy


	10. Episode 1: Snakes On A Boat Part 3

Hey guys part 3 coming up! Oh and sorry to Greg who I forgot to be put with a roommate ;) Greg will be roommates with Joe and Jerome. And now on with the story…

_**But they didn't know what to do. Chris had left them locked in a bare room without warning or instructions all alone. What do they do and more importantly, what the heck is going on?**_

_**The Killer Whales- 40 minutes later…**_

Everyone gathers round in a circle on the soft beige carpet of the dining hall. Stone leans his head back on the wall. "This is ridiculous. He can't just leave us in here".

"Well apparently he can. But I just hope he doesn't intend to keep us in here for much longer". Israela says sighing.

TJ sighs. "I am so hungry. There must be food in here somewhere."

Aliza shakes her head. "All the doors are locked".

Alexis stands up and brushes herself off. "Its been almost an hour and nothing. He must come back for us soon".

Sam shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

The whole team sighs. Isabella stands up. "You never know, maybe this is a challenge! Maybe the Screaming Dolphins are locked in the fitness centre too!"

Stone shrugged. "Maybe. Lets just hope they're better off than us".

_**The Screaming Dolphins…**_

Greg sits down, leaning against the bare wall of the fitness centre breathing heavily. The team is seated on the green carpet, silent amongst each other. "It's been forever. Where is Chris?" Catty says groaning.

"Knowing this show, the other contestants are locked up too probably. This could be some kind of weird challenge." Isabelle states.

Tori shakes her head. "Nah I don't think so. Not even Chris could come up with something this cruel an-" Just then, the loudspeakers come on and both teams hear Chris' smug voice talking to them. "Hello contestants. Hope you're enjoying the show so far. Its now time for your first challenge- bonding- with your team mates. You all have two and a half hours to find out everything about your fellow teammates. Trust me, this will come in super handy for the second part of the challenge. Good luck". The loud speaker turns off. Katrina stares at her teammates, her eyebrows raised.

"Bonding- with your teammates?"

_**The Killer Whales…**_

The contestants stare at each other, looking confused. Maria stood up and leaned against the wall. "Ok, Chris has officially gone crazy".

Mike shrugged and stood up himself. "Maybe. But this is still a challenge. Who knows, the reward could be great! So lets get started. Anyone have any ideas?"

TJ perked up. "Maybe we could split up into groups, that way it'd be easier".

Alexis nodded. "Ok that's good. Now, what are we waiting for?" The contestants all stood up and split into groups. Israela grabbed Isabella's arm. She grinned at her. "I know a bit about you already so this should be easy." Colby and Dai walked up to their group.

"Mind if we join?" Colby asks smiling. The girls nod and they sit down in a corner and begin chatting.

Stone taps Alexis' shoulder. She turned and sighed. "Save it. Lets just get in a group and 'bond'. Ok?" Stone grins

*IN THE CONFESSIONAL BATHROOM*

Stone: "I don't normally let people tell me what to do, but for Alexis, I'll make an exception"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Alexis and Stone pair up with Maria, unfortunately.

Alexis groaned. "What is with you? You're like this stalker". Stone smirked and Liam smiled.

Maria scowled. "Whatever. Lets just get on with it." The group sit down in the middle of the room. So the last group is Aliza, Bob, Sam and TJ. Sam strolled up to them happily. "Looks like its us! Come on, lets get to work." The group sat down in a corner.

_In Colby, Isabella, Dai and Israela's group…_

Israela shook her head, irritated. "No! I said 4 times already that I DO NOT LIKE CHOCOLATE! Come on Colby, Listen!" Colby sighs and looks stricken.

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Colby: "I never realized how scary Israela is when she's angry. Seriously, I was getting pretty terrified back there".

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Ok, ok!" Colby says "Let me try again: You don't like chocolate but you like frosted cakes and vanilla ice cream, you love nature and singing but you hate obnoxious and big headed people. And you are terrified of spiders and rhinos. Is that it?"

Israela high fives Colby. "Finally! Ok Isabella, Dai, your turn."

Isabella takes a deep breath in and out. "Ok, um, so Dai likes soccer and trying new things. He also likes extra spicy food and running around. He doesn't like small spaces or being cramped. He hates people who are stuck up and obnoxious".

Dai grins. "Yes! That's exactly it! We are doing awesome!"

_In Alexis, Stone, Maria and Liam's group…_

Alexis looked around her group, who all sat cross legged on the carpet in the middle of the room. "Anyone got any ideas on what to do now?"

Stone shrugged. Maria perked up. "I say we all write down on a piece of paper about ourselves and pass them around to each other".

Stone considered this. "Yeah, I guess that's a good idea but where are we going to get paper and pens?"

Alexis jumped up and walked towards a small box filled with plain paper and pens. "Looks like Chris is feeling nice today". She said as she passed them around.

"Ok, everyone ready? We need as much information as possible people, so lets go!" Maria and Stone rolled their eyes and begin to write.

_In Aliza, Bob, Sam and TJ's group…_

The group sprawled out onto the carpet and looked around blankly. "So what do we do?" Bob asked.

"I think we should go get some paper and pens to start with. I just saw Alexis go get some so I'll go". Sam said, standing up and walking over to the box. He came back and handed them out. "Now what?" Aliza asked fiddling with her pen. The group was silent for a few moments until TJ spoke. "I know! We should all write a fact about ourselves on our paper then place them face down in the middle between us, shuffle them and try and guess which fact belongs to who! You know, so it'd be kinda like a game thang…"

Aliza smiled. "I think that's a good idea."

Sam nodded. "Yep, sounds fun! Ok guys, lets get cracking!"

_**The Screaming Dolphins…**_

The whole team was gathered round in the centre of the room, sitting in silence. "We've got to get a move on guys, what do we do?" Catty asks.

Isabelle shrugged. "I don't know. I don't do this whole weird 'bonding' thing."

Jerome shakes his head. "Catty is right! This is a challenge remember and the other team is probably far ahead of us by now! We need to get a move on and fast or the challenge is lost to us!"

Liam rolled his eyes and looked up from his book. "So what do you suggest we do then?"

Jerome smiled. "I say we go round in a circle. You know, like we all sit in a circle kind of form and go around and each person says something about themselves. What do you say?"

The contestants look around and start shuffling into a circle.

"Ok, so who's first?" Katrina asked.

Tori rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll go first. Ok um, I really like sports and athletics is my favourite. I started getting into sports because I was really clumsy and I thought doing more sporty things would improve my balance". The contestants nod and look around.

Catty sighs. "I'll go next. Ok I guess I like to listen to music a lot. My favourite type of music is punk."

Jerome smiles and nods. "This is going well team mates! We have a chance of winning this challenge! Now lets just keep going…"

_**The Killer Whales**_

Alexis looked up at the clock. "Its been 45 minutes. I think we should switch groups now". Stone and Maria nodded. "Yeah that's a good idea. So are you going to tell everyone or not?" Maria said.

Alexis sighed. "Fine I'll do it." She stood up and cleared her throat. "A-hem. Ok um guys listen up… Guys?" She looked around but everyone still carried on their conversations. Stone stood up. "Let me handle this" He said to Alexis. She nodded and sat back down. "A-hem. LISTEN UP!" The room went silent and everyone turned to face Stone. "We need to change groups NOW… so everyone start moving". Alexis smiled. "Thanks".

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Alexis: "Ok, don't get the wrong idea about me. I don't like Stone. AT ALL. Plus I didn't really need his help. I could do it myself. He just stepped in and tried to act all big. And if anyone says I do like Stone, their head will be down this toilet".

*END CONFESSIONAL*

_**Meanwhile…**_

Heather, Chris and Izzy walk onto the Sky Deck carrying big wooden cargo boxes. Heather groans and drops her box. "Ow! What the heck is in these Chris?" She kicks the box and angrily and hears hissing from inside. She jumps back. "Are those snakes in there?"

Chris rolls his eyes. "Shush! And yes, yes they are. Got 'em in specially for the second part of the challenge. Fun right?"

Izzy grins manically. "Totally! I love snakes! I once had a pet snake and we we're great friends! It did try to strangle me to death though and I had to go into hospital for a couple of weeks, but we're still great friends and talk a lot! Snakes are awesome!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Whatever, crazy girl. Just keep moving these stupid boxes. I almost feel sorry for the contestants. I'm just happy it's not us doing these lame challenges."

Chris glared. "Hey! My challenges are not lame!" He turns towards the camera, letting the box he's holding drop onto Heathers foot. "Ow!" He grins.

"Anyway folks, join us after the break to see how our two teams will cope on their first challenge, here on TOTAL… DRAMA… WORLD CRUISE!"

Hey guys, I am soooooooooooooooo sorry about the long update but I have been really busy with school exams and stuff. But the holidays are coming up so I will be updating A LOT now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and PM me for anything else and stuff like that!

Love, Peace Happiness

InsanelyCrazy3299, The Angry Hippy

them aroundmped up and walked towards a small box filled with plain paper and pens. "


	11. Episode 1: Snakes On A Boat Part 4

Hi guys! I am really soory about the long update it's just that for the last week I've been on holiday at the Isle of Wight and the hotel I was staying in didn't offer internet. But I promise promise PROMISE I will do another update sometime this week. XD

_**The Screaming Dolphins**_

The team seem to be getting on smoothly as they went around in a circle telling each other information about themselves. But things start to get bumpy as Amelia's turn approaches.

"So yeah, I like to draw and listen to music a lot. And I don't mind theatre as well." Catty says, blushing slightly.

"So you're a fan of performing arts? I myself am a keen admirer. I just find myself so caught up in the passion of the actors and deep meanings of the well spoken words". Jerome says staring intently with bright blue eyes. Catty nods eagerly. "Yeah, exactly! I love theatre because of those reason's too!" She says, eyes widened. Jerome smiles at her and she blushes. "Um, yeah. So I like theatre".

Most of the girls sigh dreamily at Jerome.

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Catty: "Ok, I don't want to sound really cheesy or something but don't you just think that Jerome is kind of… MAJORLY HOT!" She blushes. "Wait that came out wrong…"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Tori smiles at Jerome. "So you're a big fan? That's really cool! So what's you're favourite… um…script writer! Yeah script writer I think that's it…"

Jerome grins back at her. "I promise I'll discuss it with you later Tori, but right now we're in a challenge! So let's finish first".

Tori swoons over him. "Oh, okay! You're committed to the game I can totally respect that!"

Oliver frowns.

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Oliver: "I don't get why every girl on my team is swooning all over Jerome. Especially Tori. Man, I thought she might be into me. I could understand what the fuss was about if there was a 75% off sale at the video game store back home but the fuss over Jerome? I just don't understand what the big deal is."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Anyway, Amelia you're up next. Tell us about yourself." Oliver says. The team turns to stare at Amelia. A blush creeps across her skin.

"Um. There's nothing really to tell."

Joe shuffles closer to her. "Come on Amy, there must be something you can tell us."

Amelia stared at him coldly. "It's Amelia, not 'Amy'. And I have nothing to tell you. Everything about me is personal and private, all of which I do not wish to share with you. You should save your breath and move onto the next person". She glares at Joe but he doesn't budge.

"Alright, we'll move on but I'll get something out of you sooner or later". He says, winking at her.

Amelia lets a small smile escape her lips. "We'll see about that".

Jerome looks around the circle of contestants. "I think that's everyone apart fro-"

"HELLO? HELLO? HAH, IS THIS THING ON?" Both teams cover their ears and cringe in pain as the loudspeaker sounds out Izzy's voice.

"OH OK IT IS ON. SORRY FOR SHOUTING GUYS! HA, SORRY! Ok, you're 2 hours are up and you must all report to the sky deck for second part of the challenge. NOW. OK BYE!"

Both teams exit their now unlocked rooms and head to the sky deck. Amelia grabs Joe's arm and whispers in his ear. "I love reading and writing poetry. Its...It's my passion". She pulls back and blushes. Joe grins.

"Poetry huh? Nice."

Maria frowns.

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Maria: "I can already see alliances being made. I need at least 2 poor suckers to join me in my OWN alliance, but who?"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Both teams gather on the sky deck where Chris, Izzy and Heather are waiting for them. Katrina groans. "Finally. That fitness centre was getting really stinky and stuffy in there".

Heather scowls. "Stop complaining punk girl. You're not the one that had to carry huge boxes full of venomous snakes for the next part of your stupid challenge".

Katrina glares at her. "Oh whatev- wait, did you just say snakes?"

TJ gasps. "Snakes? Why do we need snakes for the challenge?"

Chris stomps his foot on the ground. "Hea-ther! You just gave away the challenge!" Heather shrugs. "Whatever."

Chris frowns. "Anyway... Killer Whales, Screaming Dolphins, it is now time for the second part of your challenge. Both teams did well on the bonding things although SOME of you refused to co operate. Which could cause your team to lose". Chris glances accusingly at Amelia. She scowls at him. "Just carry on the explanation please".

"No, I'll carry on" Heather states, pushing Chris out of the way. "This part of the challenge consists of a relay obstacle course that 5 of your team mates will have to do. It also includes a few hundred snakes, you know, just for fun." she grins.

Israela puts up her hand. "Do we get to choose who does the obstacle course?"

Izzy shakes her head. "Nu-uh! That's our job."

Greg puts up his hand. "So where does the whole bonding thing come in then?

Flynn nods. "Yeah, because I don't see how that will help at the moment."

Chris grins. "Oh trust me it will help. We'll get to see just how much you've been listening to each other."

Maria rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right. Is this a reward challenge?"

Chris raises his eyebrow. "Like I'm going to tell you!"

The contestants groan. "Ooh ooh! Let me pick for the Killer Whales!" Izzy's says. Heather rolls her eyes. "Fine".

"Ok um, if I call your name, stand over to the right: Sam, Dai, Alexis, TJ and Mike".

Alexis gasps. "Wait, what! why me? I hate obstacle courses!"

Stone smirks. "Aren't you meant to be a cheerleader? I thought you were meant to be athletic".

Alexis growls. "I am athletic! I never said I COULDN'T do it. I just wouldn't LIKE to do it".

"Whatever, sweetheart". Stone says.

"Ok shush EVERYONE!" Maria shouts. the Killer Whales turn to look at her. "Does everyone remember what we have to do? Sam, do you remember everything?"

Sam hesistates. "I think so... I should anyway". Maria growls. "That's not good enough. We can't be losers people!"

Israela smirks. "Look, calm down Maria. Stop putting so much pressure on people and stay calm."

Maria scowls. "SHUT IT. Lets all go over there and plan our strategy where the other team can't hear us."

As Maria storms off to the other side of the deck Israela stick her foot out and Maria trips falling flat on her face. "Whoops! Sorry Maria, me and my foot spasms!" she giggles. Maria growls and dust herself off.

Colby laughs. "I thought you were meant to be all peaceful and not cause war? You know, like a normal hippy?"

Israela smiles at him. "Well when war comes knocking at your door, drop the flowers and grab the big guns!"

Colby laughs again. "You just made that up didn't you?"

"More or less... Just sounded like a wise thing to say!" She says, before joining the others. "Come on!".

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Colby: "Don't you think the name Israela is actually a really cool name? I really like that name. And don't you think Israela is actually pretty funny? I think she's funny. But, I'm not into her though...nah, not me... so... not into her..."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Ok, Screaming Dolphins. Your team candidates will be Liam, Flynn, Isabelle, Katrina and Jerome. Ok, now that we've got that bit cleared we can get on with the challenge. Follow me to the main deck everyone!" Heather says.

Katrina sighs. Catty whispers to her: "Hey whats wrong? Bummed that you have to do the challenge?"

She nods. "Yeah, that and I'm going to totally embarrass myself infront of Greg!"

"Don't worry! He's doing it too remember! He's definitly going to embarrass himself as well".

Katrina smiles. "Thanks for the encouragement."

Mike nudges Sam. "What is it dude?"

"I can't do obstacle courses! Especially one with snakes! If this was a video game I'd be all over it!"

Sam smirks. "Relax dude! This course can't be that hard."

Both teams follow the three co hosts to the main deck to find the obstacle course waiting for them.

"You're right Sam, this course can't be hard. IT CAN BE SUPER MEGA CRAZY IMPOSSIBLE!" Mike hisses. Sam slowly nods.

The obstacle course consists of buckets full of cobra's, high hurdles, puddles of mud and water, booby traps, climbing walls, snappy crabs and interns on the sidelines with paint ball guns and buckets full of snakes, ready to throw at the competitors.

Chris grins at the stunned contestants.

"Ok, so I'm still not seeing how the bonding thing comes in" Isabelle says.

"Ah-hah. That comes in especially handy because at the start of each course you will be asked a question about your fellow team mates. If you answer that question correctly, you'll be able to skip part of the course and possibly a whole lot of pain. So, I hope you've all been listening. And the 5th round of the relay holds a very special surprise..." Chris grins.

"So now, you have to pick out of your teams five candidates who's going first. You have 1 minute". Heather says.

Maria turns to her team. "Ok Killer Whales, lets get deciding."

Alexis cringes. "Ugh! Would you stop bossing us around? You're not the team leader!"

Maria glares. "Fine! If you're so sure of yourself, YOU go first." Alexis scowls and turns up her nose at Maria. "Fine! I will go first then."

Maria smirks. "Good. Then that's sorted."

Tori fidgets. "So...who's going to go first?"

The team stays silent. "Come on guys! Have a little team spirit! Who's going to take one for the Screaming Dolphins!" Tori says, encouraging her team.

Flynn sighs. "Fine. I'll do it."

Greg pats him on the back. "Way to go dude! Get out there and win!"

Heather claps her hands. "Ok guys! Time is up! Would the chosen candidates please come forward!"

Alexis and Flynn step up to where Izzy and Chris are standing at the beginning of the obstacle course. "Hi guys! Don't worry about the snakes, they're actually pretty fun! Ok anyway... Alexis!" Izzy says.

Alexis stares at her. "Yeah...?"

"I'll be asking you a question about one of your team mates and remember, if you answer it right you can skip the the first part of the course which are the highest hurdles, the 4 buckets of hypnotized cobra's and the icky mud puddles. Got it?" Alexis nods. "Good! Ok, question: What is Isabella's favourite part about going on a cruise ship around the world?"

Alexis thinks for a second. "That's easy! She was going on and on about it!"

"Hey!" Isabella shouts out.

"Sorry Bella! Ok, um Isabella's favourite part about going on a cruise around the world is all the fantastic scenery for her art work!"

"CORRECT! You may make your way down to the area marked in green." Izzy says. Alexis struts towards the area and is handed a helmet and a plastic shield. Izzy grins at her. "Just for safety!"

Chris smiles at Flynn. "Ok dude, you know how it goes. Question: Why did Tori take up athletics?"

Flynn smirks. "Easy! To help her gain balance and stop being so clumsy!"

Chris grins. "Correct-omundo! Go stand over where Alexis is..." Flynn gets handed his shield and helmet and jogs over to the green area. Alexis sniggers at him. "You are going DOWN". Flynn smirks. "Right..."

Izzy holds up her hand. "And...BEGIN!"

Both competitors begin to run throughout the course dodging paintballs and snakes and puddles and jumping over hurdles. Flynn gets hit in the face with a snake. "AHHHHHH! GET IT OFF!" He stops and trys to grab the snake off of him. Alexis flies ahead.

Maria, Stone and Bob and Aliza stand and cheer. Maria screams and jumps. "WOOHOO! COME ON ALEXIS WE'RE BETTER THAN THOSE LOSER DOLPHINS! COME ON!"

Jerome smirks at Maria. "I very much admire your team spirit, even if my team must be insulted Maria."

Maria stops and blushes. She snarls at Jerome. "Whatever! My team is so gonna kick your BUTT! Anyway, I'm totally immune to you and your fake charm. So just stop trying."

He smiles and leans closer to her. "Immune to me you say? We'll see about that." Maria blushes. "W-w-whatever!" She says stepping away from him.

TJ sits at the back, away from both teams looking sad. Sam walks up to her and sits on the floor beside her. "Hey. What's up? You're looking down."

TJ shrugs. "Just feeling a little homesick that's all. I miss my hometown"

"So you lived really close to the country then?"

TJ grins and nods. "Right in the middle of it! I helped farm all the time!"

Sam smiles. "Don't worry about it. New experiences right? You might just really bond with something. Or someone."

TJ blushes. "Yeah. I can see that happening..."

Israela sits cross legged on one of the sun loungers, eyes closed and humming. Isabella, Dai and Colby walk up to her.

"Hey Raela! What are you doing?" Isabella asks, smiling.

"Meditating. It clears the mind of all thoughts and relives stress. Very peaceful." Israela says, opening her eyes and stretching her arms.

"Really? I'm really nervous about the obstacle course. Could you teach me?" Dai says eagerly.

"Sure! But it's better with a meditation partner for first timers. Isabella, would you like to be Dai's partner?"

Isabella glances at Dai and blushes. "Um yeah, sure!" she says sitting down on the floor, facing Dai.

Israela smiles. "Great! And Colby, would you like to be my partner? If that's ok with you..."

Colby grins. "Um yeah sure! That'd be great! I mean, cool..."

Israela laughs. "Sure! Come on sit down!" The four friends all sit cross legged on the floor, eyes closed and humming. "Wow Israela! You're right this is relaxing!" Dai says.

Maria turns around and shakes her head. "What a bunch of loons..." She turns back around and see's Aliza standing next to her looking down at her feet. Maria smiles mischievously.

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Maria: "This is perfect! Aliza may be quiet but she would definetly make a fantastic alliance mate. PLus shes my room mate which makes it so much easier to convince her to trust me. Oh yes, this competition will be mine."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Maria shuffles closer to Aliza. "So...Aliza! How's it going? Are you liking the game so far?"

Aliza looks up at Maria questionably and fidgets uncomfortably. "It's ok I guess...I'm just missing home. In Russia the games there were so much more pleasant and wel-"

"Yeah, yeah that's so nice." Maria says trying to sound interested. She slings an arm casually around Aliza's shoulders. "So, are you worried about eliminations? Are you scared that perhaps, the other contestants don't like you and want to vote you off the first chance they get?"

Aliza stares up at Maria worriedly. "Well...that thought never really occurred to me but now that you bring it up...yes I am quite worried..."

Maria grins. "Well I know just they way to keep you safe from the elimination the whole game...The only thing I require is your trust and loyalty".

"I guess I could give you that...What harm could it do?"

"Great that's awesome! Thanks, roomie! Just remeber what I require...TRUST and LOYALTY. " Maria say's walking away from Aliza calmly. She stares after her.

*IN THE BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL*

Maria: "Hook, Line and SINKER! YES!"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Now very close to the finishing line, Alexis gets a bucket of snakes thrown at her and stumbles onto the ground screaming! "AHHHHHHHH! AHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

Flynn, now covered in paintball shot's, slips and falls into a muddy puddle just behind Alexis!

"GET UP ALEXIS! COME ON DON'T BE A CHICKEN!" Stone shouts out. Hearing these words, Alexis swipes the snakes away quickly. "I am so not a chicken! SHUT UP STONE!" She gets up, dodging every obstacle and crosses the finish line.

"YES!" she cheers, jumping up and down. "Quick! Someone do the next lap!" The Killer Whales look around to see who's going to do it and Dai comes screaming and shouting out of nowhere and runs up to Izzy, for his question. "I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT! COME AT ME!"

Izzy grins manically. "You got a deal! Ok, what's instrument does Sam play?"

Dai stops jumping and thinks. "Um... the cowbells?"

"WRONG! You have to start from the beginning! Ready? On your mar- Hey wait I didn't say go! And you forgot your helmet and shield!"

Dai goes racing down the course until he gets hit in the face with multiple paintball shots, causing him to fall over.

Jerome shouts at Flynn eagerly. "HURRY UP FLYNN! GET UP LAD, COME ON!"

"Ugh". Flynn stumbles over and crosses the finishing line. Jerome snatches the book that Liam was calmly reading and pushes him towards Chris. "GO! GO!"

Chris chuckles. "Ok dude, question: What music genre does Catty like?"

"Um...PUNK!"

"Correct! Go stand over by the green area...get your shield and helmet...and GO!"

Liam set's off, rather clumsily and at a slow speed.

Jerome sighs. "We are so going to lose!"

"Calm down Jerome! It's probably just a reward challenge anyway. No need to bust your hump." Oliver say's shrugging.

Jerome glares and smirks. "It might not be. At least I'm trying to keep up team spirit." he says looking at his team who are lazing about on the deck.

"Whatever man." Greg says.

"Has Dai got up yet? Is he ok?" Isabella says worriedly.

"Yeah look! He's at the finish! GO DAI! WOOHOO!" TJ say's happily. "I'm gonna take the next round! Wish me luck ya'll!" she say's jogging up to Izzy, high fiving Dai on her way up.

"Hey TJ! Ok, so your question is: What country does Aliza originally come from?"

"Easy! She comes from Russia. I know because she said she was feeling homesick and-"

"JUST GO BLABBER MOUTH!" Maria shouts angrily.

"Touchy!" TJ states before grabbing her equipment and rushing to the green area and starting the course. She slips on the first muddy puddle, fails the hurdle and get's a paintball on the arm.

Mike cringes. "Ouch! Sucks to be her!"

Near the end Liam finally makes it across the finish line.

"Yes! Let's get this over and done with now." Isabelle say's walking up to the line.

"Ok Belle-"

"Don't call me that". Isabelle say's blankly.

"Whatever. Question: What sport does Greg do?"

"Not that hard. Archery".

"Correct! Here is your equipment...go to the green area... AND GO!"

Isabelle takes off with surprising speed, jumping over hurdles and climbing the walls quickly.

"Thats it Isabelle! GO!" Jerome shouts.

Isabelle soon catches up to TJ, who is being smothered by snakes, and passes her, crossing the finish line! She tags Jerome, who goes up to Chris for his question.

"Dude, here's your question: Back home, Belle is known for which personality trait?"

Jerome states the answer proudly. "Isabelle is known for her sarcastic yet charming, wit."

"Smooth dude! And correct!"

Jerome jogs down to the green area and takes his equipment.

"GO!"

TJ finally crosses the finish line and tags Sam. "Oh my gosh, I think... I'm gonna...Die." she says slumping onto the ground.

Sam runs up to Izzy. "Hey Sam! You remind me of my dog! Anyway, question: What level is Mike currently up to in his Super Mario Bros Nintendo DSI game?"

"Easy. He wouldn't stop talking about it. Level 4."

"Correct! You know what to do!"

Sam takes off, flying through the course but is too late as Jerome has already reached the finish line and is about to tag Katrina.

As soon as Sam crosses the finishing line, Heather blows a whistle and calls both teams attention.

"Good work guys! You almost made that life threatening course look easy!" The cast glare at her coldly. "But now its time for the 5th round of the relay".

"Do you see those two dunk tanks over there?" Chris says pointing to the far left of the deck.

"You mean the two filled with s-snakes?" TJ says.

"That's the one! Wow this is going to be awesome! I wish I was doing the challenge instead of you guys!" Izzy says.

"Me too". Heather mumbles. "Well anyway, the two final contestants must answer one question as they sit in the dunk tanks. If they answer it correctly they can exit the tank, ring that gong on the other side of the deck and win the challenge!"

"But if they answer it incorrectly, they will be dunked and have to swim through a pool of venomous snakes before running to ring the gong. So would the remaining players please make their way to tanks". Chris says.

Katrina walks hesistantly over to Chris and Izzy. Mike follows. "You can do this Mike!" Colby cheers. "Go on Katrina!" Catty says.

Mike looks down at pool of snakes slithering just below his feet. He sways dizzyingly. Katrina gulps.

"Comfortable?" Chris asks grinning. Katrina glares. "Well Katrina this is it. Question: What did Jerome say he likes best about performing arts?"

Katrina thinks over this. "He said...um...Oh! He said he likes the passion of the actors and the...deep meaning of the words!"

"Well Katrina. I am pleased to say that you are...CORRECT! No snake bath for you! Go and ring the dong!"

"YES!" Katrina cheers beginning to get down from the tank.

"Ok Mike, question: What does Colby like to do in his spare time?"

Mike fidgets in his seat and hesitates. "Um...er...Colby likes to...play Super Maria Galaxy on Wii?"

Izzy chuckles. "That is so Incorrect! Which means... DUNK TIME FOR YOU! HAHA!" She hits the target, causing Mike to be drowned in a tub of snakes!

"AGGGHHHH!" Mike screams, surfacing. "SNAKES! SNAKES! AHHHH!" he jumps out of the tank and runs for the gong!

Katrina sprints as Mike catches up with her and she rings the gong! The Screaming Dolphins cheer her on and congratualte her.

"WOOOHOOO!"

"Go Kat!"

"WE WIN YOU LOSE!" Jerome boasts.

The Killer Whales glare at Mike accusingly. "I am so voting you off Geek Wad!" Maria hisses to Mike.

"Except that for today's challenge, there will NO voting off!" Chris states. Maria groans.

"Yes! So what reward do we get?" Flynn asks.

"Uh, we never said there was a reward!" Heather says sniggering. The Screaming Dolphins groan and the Killer Whales chuckle.

Chris turns to the camera, grinning. "Well folks, that's all for today! Find out what kind of dangerous, exciting and life threatening challenges our contestants will face next on TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD CRUISE!"

**Ok so next destination is ITALY! I'm open to Ideas for challenges so tell me about them and PM for anything else!**

**Love Peace Happiness**

**InsanelyCrazy3299 **


	12. Episode 2: Can I have a Pisa that?

**Its been a really long time hasn't it? I feel so bad everyone! FORGIVE ME! I just keep forgetting about this story! I really hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Chris stood on the Total Drama Cruise ship's sky deck, the wind messing up his raven black hair. He quickly fixes it and smiles at the camera, baring his pearly white teeth.<p>

"Welcome back to Total Drama World Cruise folks! So last time on the show, we had some serious drama. The contestants were split up into two hardcore teams, The Screaming Dolphins and The Killer Whales! We had some snakes slithering around on deck and some epic fails on our horrendously awesome challenge! In this episode we'll see how Maria manages to convinces Aliza to be the first in her alliance, how Stone and Alexis love-hate relationship gets on and how all the contestants deal with this weeks mind blowing challenge, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD CRUISE!"

**THEME SONG-**

**Dear mom and dad, i'm doing fine-** Shows Aliza sits in her room, writing a letter

**You guys are on my mind- **Dai sneaks up on her and steals her diary from her hands

**You asked me what i wanted to be- **Dai runs but Bob trips him up accidentally-on-purpose

**And now I think the answer is plain to see- **Shows Israela and Maria arguing on the sky deck

**I wanna be famous- **Colby and Sam sneak up and push Maria over board

**I wanna live close to the sun- **Shows Flynn and Oliver in Spain, playing with a frisbee on the beach

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won- **Isabella catches the frisbee in mid air and throws it high across the sky

**Everything to prove- **Shows Amelia and Joe in Paris, Joe gets hit in the face with the frisbee

**Nothing in my way- **Shows Katrina dreamily staring at Greg while he's arching, Catty is shown next to her rolling her eyes

**I'll get there one day- **Shows Liam reading a book, Stone knocks it out of his hand, sending it flying, Alexis tuts

**'Cause I wanna be famous- **The books flies all the way to London and hits Jerome on the head, while he was posing vainly

**Na na na na na na- **Tori and Tonya rush over to help him

**na na na na na na- **Isabelle stands beside them and rolls her eyes,

**Na na na na- **Above them the Total Drama jet flies by with Chef flying it and Mike sitting next to him, playing a video game on his Nintendo DSI

**I wanna be, I wanna be- **The plane lands on the ground next to the dock and a bunch of animals run off it

**I wanna be famous- **Chris steps onto the sky deck and all the contestants gather round him, standing near the railing

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be FAMOUS!- **Shows the ship tipping sideways and all the contestants falling into the ocean, getting soaked.

**So, what do you think of the theme song? I'm not doing a full chapter now because I need to read over this story again as I have forgotten most of the characters and their personalites!**

**I hereby promise, that no other update for this story shall take as long as this one did. Sincerely, InsanelyCrazy3299**

**LPH**

**xx**


	13. Episode 2:Can I have a Pisa that? Part 1

_"Welcome back to Total Drama World Cruise folks! So last time on the show, we had some serious drama. The contestants were split up into two hardcore teams, The Screaming Dolphins and The Killer Whales! We had some snakes slithering around on deck and some epic fails on our horrendously awesome challenge! In this episode we'll see how Maria manages to convinces Aliza to be the first in her alliance, how Stone and Alexis love-hate relationship gets on and how all the contestants deal with this weeks mind blowing challenge, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD CRUISE!"_

**THEME SONG-(I WANNA BE FAMOUS)**

**Dear mom and dad, i'm doing fine-** Shows Aliza sits in her room, writing a letter

**You guys are on my mind- **Dai sneaks up on her and steals her diary from her hands

**You asked me what i wanted to be- **Dai runs but Bob trips him up accidentally-on-purpose

**And now I think the answer is plain to see- **Shows Israela and Maria arguing on the sky deck

**I wanna be famous- **Colby and Sam sneak up and push Maria over board

**I wanna live close to the sun- **Shows Flynn and Oliver in Spain, playing with a frisbee on the beach

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won- **Isabella catches the frisbee in mid air and throws it high across the sky

**Everything to prove- **Shows Amelia and Joe in Paris, Joe gets hit in the face with the frisbee

**Nothing in my way- **Shows Katrina dreamily staring at Greg while he's arching, Catty is shown next to her rolling her eyes

**I'll get there one day- **Shows Liam reading a book, Stone knocks it out of his hand, sending it flying, Alexis tuts

**'Cause I wanna be famous- **The books flies all the way to London and hits Jerome on the head, while he was posing vainly

**Na na na na na na- **Tori and Tonya rush over to help him

**na na na na na na- **Isabelle stands beside them and rolls her eyes,

**Na na na na- **Above them the Total Drama jet flies by with Chef flying it and Mike sitting next to him, playing a video game on his Nintendo DSI

**I wanna be, I wanna be- **The plane lands on the ground next to the dock and a bunch of animals run off it

**I wanna be famous- **Chris steps onto the sky deck and all the contestants gather round him, standing near the railing

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be FAMOUS!- **Shows the ship tipping sideways and all the contestants falling into the ocean, getting soaked.

**Week 2**

After a few days of travelling, the Total Drama Cruise ship has finally docked in the shows next destination: Italy.

**_In Israela, Isabella and TJ's cabin..._**

"AHHHH!"

Israela immediately leapt out of her bed, her hair in a massive curly afro and looking around cautiously upon hearing the scream. She sighed when she realized it was only Isabella. "Why were you screaming like that? Its too early!" She flopped back into bed.

Isabella was standing at the small window in their cabin, grinning excitedly. "We've just docked in Italy! I can't wait for our challenge!"

TJ rubbed her eyes and groaned. "I can wait my whole life for a second challenge. The first one was brutal enough!"

Isabella ignored her and clapped her hands. "Finally! My plan of bungee jumping off the Leaning Tower of Pisa, can commence!"

**_In Maria, Alexis and Alisa's cabin..._**

Maria rubs her eyes and stretches. She glares across the room to where Alexis is sleeping and throws one of her pillows at her.

"Ow! What the heck, loser!" Alexis growls, throwing the pillow back.

"Sh! You're being inconsiderate to Alisa, she wants to sleep!" Maria smirks.

Alisa groans and stretches. She smiles at Maria. "Thank you Maria. But, I'm up now anyway. Talk all you like."

Alexis groans and pulls the duvet over her head.

**_In Bob, Stone and Dai's cabin..._**

Stone groans and clamps his hands to his ears, trying to block out Bob's loud snoring and Dai's frantic sleep talking. Stone growls and throws a pillow at both of them. Dai jumps down from his bunk and screams. Bob carries on soundly snoring.

"No! Its happening! The attack of the pillows! Run Stone, run while you can!" He shouts.

Stone sighs. "Dude, there's no pillow invasion. It was me, ok. Stop sleep talking!" Dai grins at Stone and nods, jumping back into his bed where he continues to sleep talk.

Stone groans again, throwing another pillow at his face.

**_In Flynn, Oliver and Liam's cabin..._**

Liam sits on his bed, reading a guide to Italy. He see's Oliver stir on the bottom bunk and calls out to him. "We've just docked in Italy. And before you say it, I know: this is gonna be great". He rolls his eyes. Flynn wakes up at the sound of voices and and looks out the window.

"Wow! We're in Italy guys! This is gonna be great, huh Liam?"

Liam grimaces and rolls his eyes, returning to his book.

***IN THE CONFESSIONAL BATHROOM***

**Liam: "Well. The following weeks with these two should be...great"**

***END CONFESSIONAL***

**_In Colby, Sam, and Mike's cabin..._**

Colby and Sam awake to the sound of frantic beeping and Mike constantly shouting. Colby runs his eyes and furrows his brow at Mike. "Dude! What are you doing?

Mike was sitting on his bed, playing on his Nintendo DSI, his eyes droopy and had circle under them. "Playing. Sonic. The. Hedgehog. Two" He replied in a zombie like tone.

Sam looked at him strangely. "Dude are you ok?"

"Must. Complete. Level."

Colby looked up at Sam. "Maybe we should take that away from him..."

**_In Joe, Jerome and Greg's cabin..._**

Joe squinted as the sunlight flooded into the window. "Hey, guys we're in Italy!" he exclaimed. Jerome shushed him. "Yes we know! Thrilling isn't it. Now go back to sleep." Joe frowned.

***IN THE CONFESSIONAL BATHROOM***

**Joe: "Jeez! Jerome is really starting to get on my nerves."**

***END CONFESSIONAL***

Greg yawned and stretched. "Take it easy Jerome! Challenges are gonna get harder so we might as well try to get along as a team."

Jerome rolled his eyes and frowned.

***IN THE CONFESSIONAL BATHROOM***

**Jerome: "That Greg guy looks like a threat. Looks like I'll have to bring him down a notch..."**

***END CONFESSIONAL***

_**In Tori and Amelia's cabin...**_

Tori rubs her eyes and stretches, waking up from a long nights sleep. She jumps slightly when she see's Amelia already up, deep in thought. She opens her mouth to speak but Amelia interrupts her.

"Good morning. We've docked in Italy. Challenge today." She says absent mindedly, still thinking.

Tori furrows her brow. "Are you ok Amelia? Maybe you should relax, its not good to think all the time."

Amelia smirks. "Tori thats impossible. Everyone's thinking all the time. Even if you're doing nothing, you still have to think about doing nothing. And I'm perfectly fine."

Tori nods. "If you say so..."

**_In Catty, Katrina and Isabelle's cabin..._**

Isabelle stands by the window, watching Chris and Chef help get the animals off the boat. She groans and turns to the Catty and Katrina, who are both awake. "This challenge doesn't look like it'll be easy."

Catty shrugs. "And there's animals in this one two? Might as well give up now."

Katrina nods. "Animals in Italy. This challnge is going to be great..." She sighs and flops onto her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I owe you guys a chap anyway! Soo challenge in next chapter maybe but i hope you all enjoyed this! PM for questions and please review!<strong>

**LPH**

**InsanelyCrazy3299**

**xx**


End file.
